Punishment
by NessaYume
Summary: How exactly does Mello react when Matt didn't do the one thing he asked him to do?  been done a lot, I know!  Request by EndlessStorm as 100th reviewer on 'Focus'.


A/N: Ok, so this is like, super late, I guess. Lol. It took a while, but I finally found the inspiration to do this fic. This is a giftfic for EndlessStorm, for being Focus' 100th reviewer! Her _only_ request was to get creative with BDSM. So not easy for me. I'm very shy and I don't have much experience writing this. So, let's hope it turns out ok, yeah? To see the inspirational pic:

http : / / www. mangabullet. com/ art/ 48359 Titled "Yes,boss" by Spoiled-kitten on MangaBullet. Just remove the spaces, of course!

I _really_ hope I did ok.. I've never written anything close to this..

**Punishment**

"Yeah! Take that, bitch!" Matt flopped down on the couch after he beat the latest boss in Twilight Princess. He loved running around with his Wii mote acting like it really was an epic battle. But after a few levels, he was exhausted.

"Matt? I'm home!" Mello's voice called. Matt looked at the living room in horror. How had it gotten so late? He heard Mello walk in, his feet heavy from his combat boots. "Hmm." Was all he said before walking out towards their room. Matt let out a breath and jumped up, tossing trash in the garbage and clothes in the laundry basket. It wasn't perfect, but he hoped it was enough to save his life. He watched Mello walk back out and into the kitchen and followed, standing in the doorway.

"Er.. How was your day, Mels?" He chanced. Blue eyes flicker to the red head, and Matt gulps.

"You. Bedroom. Now." He says as he looks through his chocolate selection. Matt feels his cock stir at the demand, and starts to turn to leave, but stops when Mello speaks again. "Oh, and Matt? You better be completely naked and spread out the way I like when I get in there." Mello shot over his shoulder. Matt was at full attention now.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked, cheekily. Mello glared over his shoulder.

"Both." Matt smiled despite himself, and scurried off to the bedroom, tossing his clothes as he went. He slid onto the bed, shivering at the cool sheets before flipping onto his back. He placed his hands on the railings to the headboard, his grip so tight, his knuckles turned white. His right leg was bent at the knee, and his left was out straight, his thighs spread apart as far as possible. He bit his lip as Mello rounded the corner, arms full of unknown objects. When Mello placed the box at the foot of the bed, Matt tried to peak, and earned a hard slap to his left thigh by the blonde's leather covered hand. Mello tutted at him as Matt let out a low moan.

"You like that, do you Matty?" Mello smirked and smacked him again. Matt moaned a bit louder and Mello laughed. "Now, Matty. What was the _one_ thing I asked you to do while I was out on a job today?" He asked, latching a dog collar onto Matt, and pulling the chain so he was sitting up, in front of Mello who was kneeling on the bed. He moaned as Mello tightened the collar, choking him lightly.

"Tto clean the living room." He managed finally. Mello smirked evilly.

"That's right. To clean the living room. Pick up your own mess. Now, did you do that?" Matt shook his head and the collar tightened more. "Why not, Matty?" He knew that the whispered question was a threat at the highest level by the blonde. Apparently he had had a bad day, and wasn't planning on being lenient with him even for a second. But, he knew, he had to be honest, or the game would turn into Mello being pissed for real.

"I got distracted by a game." He said truthfully. Mello tsked at him this time. His left hand held the collar tightly, as his right hand slowly unzipped his vest, green eyes following the motion.

"You like what you see?" Mello asked cockily. Matt's eyes wandered back up to Mello's blue and he bit back another moan.

"Yes, boss." He smirked as he felt Mello's cock stir against his chest. Mello pulled hard on the chain and pushed Matt's chin up and to the right a bit. Matt glared at him.

"You want to play that game, do you Matty?" Mello licked his lips. "Fine. We can play that game." Mello pushed him back to the bed once again, roughly. Matt groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his hands were placed tightly on the bars once again, Mello's long fingers gripping his painfully.

"Don't you dare let go, under any circumstance, got it?" Matt wanted to fight for dominance, but he wanted it just as badly.

"Yes, boss." He finally said, although begrudgingly. Mello smirked and pulled his box closer to him. Suddenly, he reached into his boot and pulled out his switchblade, opening it. He leaned down and kissed the scar on Matt's hip. A scar Mello had created by carving "MxM" over and over again. Tonight, would be no different. The knife dug into his hip and he hissed. He would swear the carving was down to the bone by now. When he was done, Mello ran his glove covered hand over it, smearing the crimson liquid, before licking at it. He then proceeded to slash into Matt's skin at random as he bit into his scarred hip. Matt cried out in pain, and Mello hummed. He then dropped the knife to his side, the red head's breath coming out raggedly, and his grip slackened the slightest. He slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, only to see Mello's hand descend on him once again. He hissed as the cold ice ran over his heated body, causing him to sweat with the difference, and goose bumps to run over his entire body. Mello ran the ice cube over him, smearing the blood with water, diluting it. He then popped the ice cube in his mouth, before taking Matt's erection into his mouth as well.

"Uhh! Mello!" He cried out. His hips jerking away, only to thrust back, caught in the dilemma for wanting to escape the cold, but not Mello's mouth. Mello's fingers dug and pulled at the freshly opened wound on his hip to stop him from moving.

"Don't move." He said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, boss." Matt was far beyond the need or desire to rebel. Oh no. He'd do anything the blood told him to at this point. Another ice cube circled his entrance, before it was pushed in slowly, followed by a slicked up finger. He was then ripped away from the mouth that was slowly heating up, and flipped to his stomach, his arms crossing near the bars. He attempted to adjust them.

"I said, not to let go, did I not?" There was a sharp swat to his ass, ad his breath hitched. "Do _not_ move again."

"Yes, boss." He could feel the cool water slowly leaking out of him before a cold tongue lapped it up, swirling the hole before pushing in and puling out right away. Another smack sounded in the room as a paddle came down hard on his ass and the knife returned, tracing patterns into his back. Mello continued until Matt started trowing himself back into the hits.

"You're starting to enjoy that too much." Mello tossed the paddle away, and more ice joined the blood on his back, as well as Mello's mouth and tongue. Once again, the ice was placed into the blonde's eager mouth, and a fresh cube was shoved up Matt with a slender finger. The dry outside of it tugged at him, wanting to stick, but the heat slowly moistened the cube to slide easier. Matt lifted his head, and suddenly could a gag in his mouth, being buckled so tight, his jaw hurt. Then, long fingers wrapped in his hair, and pulled his head back forcefully. "I'm going to torture you until you can say my name."

Matt whimpered as he was flipped back onto his back, his hands still gripping the bars. Mello then rolled a cock ring onto him, and set it to vibrate. Matt moaned around the gag ball as Mello's mouth descended over him. Every time he moved, Mello's knife would dig into a thigh. Causing him to squirm more, and another slash to occur. Oh, how badly he wanted, no needed to cum already. Mello's tongue swirled around him, his mouth forming a suction cup, trying to milk him.

"Mmm.. Mmmlllooo…" He cried out, the gag obstructing his attempts.

"What was that, Matty?" Mello smirked. Matt threw his head to the pillows as that sinfully long tongue darted out, and ran up the slit of his cock, and three fingers were shoved violently into him, slamming into his prostate. Matt's back arched high off the bed, only to have Mello slam him back down. The gag finally fell loose.

"Mello.. Mello.. Mello." He chanted, hoping for release to be granted. Instead, he felt himself be pulled up by his leash, and his face pressed into Mello's freshly freed hard length, leather pants around his thighs.

"Suck." Came the command.

"Yes, boss." Matt replied again before engulfing Mello. He sucked with abandon, swirling his tongue, and grazing his teeth. Mello was groaning over him, his left hand still pulling tightly at the leash, giving enough slack for Matt to back up, only for it to be pulled tightly again, as Mello rammed into his mouth. His right hand help him in place, tangled in the crimson locks, tugging. The next moment was a blur to Matt. He was on his back again, his legs around Mello, as the blonde lifted his right thigh up, blood smearing.

"Tell me what you want, Matty." Mello's voice was deep and husky. The tip of his hard cock moved slowly in and out of Matt's puckered entrance, teasingly.

"You." He whispered. That was the wrong answer. Mello's hand squeezed Matt's still cut off length.

"What about me, Matty? What do you want me to do?" Matt's eyes locked on Mello's. He took a steadying breath before answering.

"I want you to fuck me, boss." He said, dead seriously. Mello immediately shoved into him, and started his own climb to ecstasy. "Please, Mello. _Please_. Let me cum. I need it. Please, boss." He begged. Mello swiftly yanked off the cock ring. Matt groaned, and came after Mello slammed into him two more times. But he didn't stop. He pulled at the collar again, pulling Matt into his lap, and leaning back slightly. He thrust up, and with his new desire, Matt wrapped his arms around his neck, and pushed himself up and down, slamming down against his lover. They were both crying out, and Matt was pushed over the edge once more. He threw his head back, and let out a loud yell as Mello came inside him, drawing blood from his neck, and digging his weeping cock into him, his hips turning in circles. He then felt himself fall back, with a weight landing on top of him. They lay there, just enjoying their high for a while, before Matt smiled.

"I always lose control when you call me boss." Mello stated, nipping at Matt's collar bone. The gamer chuckled.

"Why do you think I do it?" Mello retaliated by thrusting his hips up, causing them both to moan.

"You're my bitch, Matty, and don't you ever forget it." And the blonde claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, boss."


End file.
